By the Third Day They Were On Top of Each Other
by simplypink
Summary: It wasn’t exactly like they planned it. Believe them when they say it was an impulse move. A hot and heavy impulse move…that well, they enjoyed immensely. It wasn’t planned, if it was, it wouldn’t have been as spastic. After all it was their first time.


**By the third day they were on top of each other.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. And right about now I wouldn't change anything Disney is dishing out.

A/N: This is dedicated to my Loliver girls. The dirty ones in the OH YEAH section. Who never seize to amaze me with their crude comments. Lol! Also special thanks to Care and Erin who led me to believe I could actually pull this off. And of course Laur, who I blame for knowing me way to well. Other special thanks to Era, Linds, Selah, Cassiebabe and Cammers for just always being those awesome girls.

And I can not forget every one of you Loliver shippers. We did it you guys, congratulations.

* * *

It wasn't exactly like they planned it. Believe them when they say it was an impulse move. A hot and heavy impulse move…that well, they enjoyed immensely. It wasn't planned, if it was, it wouldn't have been as spastic. Not saying they didn't enjoy the experience, after all it was their first time.

They hadn't fallen asleep afterwards; the feeling of it all was too intense for them to sleep on. Instead all they did was lay next to each other, trying to regain a normal breathing rhythm and a way to erase the smiles that were plastered on their faces.

Lilly speaks first, "Olliepop?" He shifts a tad, but the smile is still present so he does not turn to her. "Yes Lillypop." He sees her eyes shift down, resting upon the sheet that is loosely covering her torso. "Mistake?"

Oliver jumps up at her comment, "No, no, no absolutely not Lilly." His enthusiasm makes her giggle. She finally looks at him for the first time since the intercourse, "Good."

They both smile at each other. Oliver gives her a wink before he slumps back down next to her. They're not sure what they should be doing. They aren't willing to go to sleep, but both of them don't want to remove themselves from the cold sheets.

* * *

Bam! The door hits the wall with a serious thud. A framed picture of a Lilly flower falls onto the ground, there's a crack. But the couple does not take notice. Lilly is pulling Oliver into the room by his vest. Their kisses are sloppy, lips missing lips. It's not in a clumsy matter, more of an overjoyed fashion.

She breaks from him and pushes him onto the bed. He's surprised at how blunt her actions are. Could this be his Lilly? His best friend, his believe it or not… girlfriend! Of three days to be exact. He's never seen her this way, never being so upfront with herself.

Oliver lets his eyes meet hers; she's looking at him, simply staring down at him. No smile, nothing her face is blank. He begins to wonder if something is wrong, but when he tries to form words, his mouth simply hangs agape. So he merely stares back.

Lilly is searching his face, trying to find it, him, his true self. The boy she fell in love with at age five. The boy that held her hand, was her best friend, loved her when no one else would. The one person who knew what she wore or how she acted was simply an act.

If she found that in him; she'd know; she'd lose it.

There is no true time line of how long they stare at each other. Neither are uncomfortable with this. The moment isn't awkward, they are not embarrassed.

Oliver finally reaches out. His hand curves around her thigh, "Lilly?" He breaks her from her concentration. She now focuses on his hand. He moves it against her again; she lets out a shaky breath. He rests his hand there and now his other one is traveling to the hem of her shirt.

He pulls the hem up slightly revealing her midriff, he can see her skin, and he reaches out and caresses it. Lilly's eyes snap close again as she leans forward into him. Her knees hit Oliver's, but she's too memorized to care. The slow speed that his fingers are playing across her skin is perfect. She let's out a small, "Oh." Before Oliver pulls up more of her shirt; revealing more and more of her stomach till he pushing the hem up to her bra. She can feel his fingers at the curve of her bra covered breast. Her eyes remain closed as he pulls the top further and further up; till Lilly can feel him stand up from the bed and pull her shirt off.

Her eyes open and she catches him staring down at her. He mumbles something that's not understandable, his face starts turning red. Lilly does not hide her body; she knows Oliver of all people would see her as perfect. He always has, she knows. She remembers when she'd catch him looking at her, he would do the same thing he is now. Mumbling and turning red. Lilly catches his chin and brings his lips to hers. It becomes more forceful. She can feel his mouth pushing against hers. Their tongues slid past each other.

Lilly's hand makes its way down to Oliver's vest and shirt. She pulls his clothing off faster then he did with hers. It's quick, their lips barely disconnecting from each other.

Her hands feel his torso, her nails dig into the skin. He pries his lips from hers only to, replace them on her neck. He sucks and bites, she lets a small moan. The vibration of her voice makes him more excited. Lilly's hand clamps down on his hair, pulling at the roots, trying to tell Oliver to proceed without actually speaking.

She can feel his hands on her back, climbing their way up by her bra clasp. She notices his hands are soft and takes note of it.

Unlike her previous boyfriends, though they had never gotten as far as sex with her, all their hands were rough. They would scrape against her skin, like sandpaper, she'd pretend to like it. But she never truly did. She hated the way they saw her as just another girl, another tally mark.

Oliver unhooks the clasp finally, he smiles against her shoulder. His hands brush the straps off her arms and suddenly he is greeted by her breasts. He leans further down almost bending over for access. His eyes catch hers, she seems fixated on something else, and he can tell her thoughts are far away from the room.

It takes every inch of his body to pull away from her, from her bosom. But his brain is telling him something is wrong.

Another tally mark, Lilly repeats in her head. Boys were always difficult. She could be one of them, act like them, and play harder then them in any sport. But when it came to what was going on in their heads (plural. Because boys have two) Lilly was lost. When was it okay to act like a tomboy or a girly girl? It was the ongoing struggle she had with herself ever since Miley gave her that makeover.

She had thought she had figured out the balance back at the beginning of sophomore year. And by the clear looks of the schools boy population, she had thought she had gotten it right. Though Lilly wasn't ready for the attention boys give, at parties where their hands would roam, she'd shrink away. The relationships she held were quickly destroyed as boys found out she wasn't going to give any.

It didn't bother her though. She wasn't ready to be another tally mark.

"Lilly?" Oliver shakes her from her thoughts once again. This time he does not touch her, she blinks away her thoughts. "Why'd you stop?" Is the only sentence she can think of. Oliver's eyebrows come together. He awkwardly pulls up his pants, which were close to falling off his waist. Their foreheads crease; they realize what exactly they were doing.

Lilly notices the breeze against her breasts; she isn't sure what to do about her lack of clothing. Her face reddens with embarrassment, but when she looks to Oliver he isn't staring down. He's staring at her face, a look of concern is written.

"It looked like you were somewhere else, I… I didn't know if…you know…" He feverishly runs his hand through his hair, "Were enjoying it." He blushes scarlet again.

"Sssorry." Lilly whispers out, "I was just…" She smiles, "I was thinking about your hands."

Oliver looks at her again; his face is plastered with confusion. "My hands?" he asks his eyes narrow. "Yeah", Lilly smiles this time walking closer into the space he had created. Oliver smiles crookedly, in further bewilderment. "Yanno, Lils to be honest with you that doesn't exactly help my mojo."

Lilly laughs and throws herself on top of him. He catches her and they both fall onto her bed. She kisses his face, his neck, down his chest.

She pulls away and puts her forehead against his. Oliver's eyes still are giving off the feeling of 'what the heck'. Lilly pushes her hair out of her face and sits up. She's straddling him and he pitches himself up on his elbows.

"Ollie…It's just not your hands. I love everything about you. I… I was just thinking of… how different you are." Lilly says.

Oliver's face is blank, "Is that good or bad?" Lilly bites her lip and growls out a, "So good." Oliver seems happy with this, "Well I must be awesome then." His hand brings her head down to him. Her breath hitches a tad, before their lips fuse together.

They start rocking together slightly. Lilly's hands inch there ways down to the zipper of his pants and tugs them slowly off his thighs. She can feel him relax as the tightness down under decreases, as he's left only in his boxers.

Lilly pulls herself up further up onto his chest, as Oliver kicks off his jeans. He removes his mouth from hers and starts his pervious attack on her chest. She moans as he catches her nipple between his teeth. "Ols", she breathes out, clutching the headboard behind him for support.

As Oliver continues his actions, her panting gets heavier, her own hands find the button of her white shorts. She doesn't hesitate pulling off both her shorts and underwear.

They break apart and Oliver eyes are now on her naked form. He smiles, letting her know he approves. His excitement gets the better of him and he flips them over so he's on top of her now.

He's hard against her hip, as he holds himself up. Lilly lets her eyes fall on his.

And then she sees it.

In his eyes is the boy; her Oliver, the five year old boy with the crayon box, the boy she stood on top of just to meet Hannah Montana, the boy that jumped in bed with her, followed her around, her surfing and skating buddy, the locker doctor, THE Smoken Oken, her chili dog loving of a best friend.

Her Oliver! Her Olliepop, no one else could claim him, he was hers, and he always had been.

Oliver cups the side of her face with his hand. "I don't want to hurt you." Her body aches at his touch; she shakes her head, "You won't."

She hooks her legs around his waist and pulls him in close. "Please Oliver…I need you", is the last sentence before they both lose it. Oliver's boxers come off quickly, lips are everywhere, they grip onto each other, and slaps of skin fill the room. Both of them let moans out of their mouths. Panting becomes their rhythm. Oliver pushes into Lilly; she grips his head, giving a very soft, "Eeeeep."

They rock against each other, the pleasure to hot. They won't stop; the sexual tension that had built inside of them has waited to long for the moment to be quick. Lilly arches quickly, Oliver thrusts up, "Oh yeah!" now is their choice of sayings.

Oliver kisses her everywhere, he loses track. Her lips, her neck, her stomach, her chest, her cheeks, her forehead, her hairline.

Eyes open and focused on each other the pair continues till neither of them can stop letting out screams. The bed creaks at their convulsive movements. The headboard hits the wall with such force, paint starts rubbing off.

It isn't till Oliver slows his pace down, that they both climax. Together, they slow, they settle their wild emotions. Their sexual experience begins to burn memories into their brains. They won't forget.

Oliver pulls out, but he leaves his weight on Lilly. It's crushing her into the mattress, making an imprint of her body…their bodies. She doesn't notice. "Oliver," her voice barely audible, "I love you."

Oliver eyes closed, nods into her neck, his hair sticks to his sweat covered forehead. He leans to her ear, "Lillian you'll be the death of me." She giggles and wipes his hair out of his eyes. He rolls off her and grabs her waist. They tangle together; Oliver plays patterns against her stomach again.

She can feel his heart beating fast, "I love you too."

* * *

Oliver's stomach grumbles and Lilly turns over to her side to stare at him. He's rubbing his stomach, "I think it's time for food." "Was I not satisfying enough for you Oken!?" Lilly jokes.

Oliver rolls his eyes, but leans in and kisses her. "You're satisfying in a totally different way."

They melt into each other again, 'round two' floats into Lilly's mind.

But Oliver's stomach gives another grumble. She pulls away and laughs, "Food first?"

"Yeahhh", Oliver nods his head in agreement. He leans over the bed searching for his boxers, but ends up falling onto the floor with a thud. Lilly laughs hysterically.

Oliver's head finally comes up above the edge, "I'm okay." He stands, boxer clad. "Come on naked lady, I'm hungry." Lilly is still laughing on the bed; he throws his shirt at her face, only to make her laugh even more.

Lilly slides into his shirt and stands, she takes his hand, "I'm thinking waffles."

"I could go for that."

They walk towards the door, looking at the broken picture that had fallen off the wall at the beginning. Oliver picks it up and puts it crookedly up on the wall.

"Well that's pointless", Lilly says. "Why?" Oliver looks at her confused. "It's just coming off the wall once we get back."

_By day one of their relationship they felt the spark. The way her head fit into his neck. The way she smelled of apples._

_By day two they kissed, they skated; they explored the unfamiliar territory of being a couple._

_By the third day they were on top of each other. They were in love._

_The Future, The Forever, of their relationship… They were one._

_Lilly and Oliver, together at last._

~Megs

P.s. I will finish Chocolate Cake. It's on my drive, which is currently not in my possession. Hopefully I'll get it back soon 

Oh and please note I'm not a spelling whiz. I just try to get by. So don't give me a review about that. lol.


End file.
